The First Real Kiss
by WLiiAfanatic
Summary: Sequel to Wedding Bells Are Ringing. Joey's met the perfect girl and they become very good friends. Will they be more? Meanwhile, Jesse and Becky try to pick out names for the baby. PG for mild cursing later.
1. Bob's Diner

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House. I will never own Full House. I only own the characters you've never seen. And I do not own the rights to Whose Line is it Anyway (some jokes will be taken from there in the future), although I'd give anything to own it.

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews in Wedding Bells Are Ringing, especially you, FH Fan

This is set right after DJ and Steve's honeymoon.

This is the first of many sequels you'll see. All my stories will be continuations of the last. So far I only have one more planned after this one, but an idea will come to me soon enough. PG for mild cursing in the future and something Michelle says in this chapter that may be a little…eh. Enjoy The First Real Kiss!

Summary: Joey meets a girl that he becomes best friends with. Will they become more?

Chapter 1 – Bob's Diner

There was a knock on the front door one Sunday afternoon. Thirteen-year-old Michelle Tanner ran to get it. She flung the door open. "DJ! Steve!"

"Michelle!" DJ, age twenty-two began hugging her youngest sister, "I missed you so much,"

"DJ's back!" eighteen-year-old Stephanie Tanner happily screeched, running in the room. "Dad! Joey! DJ and Steve are back from they're honeymoon!"

Danny and Joey ran into the living room. It became a huge family hug-fest. "How was Hawaii?" Joey asked.

"Perfect!" Steve said, "Absolutely perfect,"

Michelle took DJ aside. "How was the…you know?" she whispered.

"The 'you know' never happened, Michelle," DJ said, "But it was so romantic kissing in the Hawaiian sunset!"

"Are you sure?"

"Michelle," DJ laughed at playfully punched her sister's shoulder.

Everyone sat in the living room talking. Danny, Joey, and the girls talked about they had missed in San Francisco, and DJ and Steve talked about how wonderful everything was in Hawaii. "Deej, we'd better head to our apartment," Steve said about an hour later, "We still have some unpacking to do."

"Your right. Bye everyone!"

"I'll help you guys unpack!" Stephanie said.

"Me too!" Michelle said, following her sister out the door. Danny followed behind.

"You wanna come, Joey?" Steve asked on his way out.

"No, I have to work on my taxes." Steve was so excited about this "new life" that he didn't realize that taxes were due the week before.

Joey didn't really want to come, really. He didn't want to help set up they're first house. He had been single as long as he could remember. That was the life he wished for, your new apartment with your wife.

It was around noon. Joey was hungry, but he didn't feel like cooking. He decided to go out. Maybe try a new place. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Joey had arrived at a Bob's Diner, and small place he had seen before but never walked in. It was pretty empty, except for a motorcycle gang and a woman in a T-shirt about five sizes too big. He didn't want to sit alone, so he walked up to the girl's booth. "Is this seat taken?" he asked.

The girl looked up. "Oh, go ahead."

She looked about thirty, with silky brown hair. Joey noticed she didn't have a ring on either of her fingers.

"You look kind of upset," Joey commented, "Is everything alright?"

"I guess," she said, "Me, my brother, and my cousins got another bad review."

"Review? Are you in the music business?"

"No, comedy," the girl answered, "I perform skits with my family, kind of like Mad TV, at a place called The Laugh Shack."

"I used to be a regular there," Joey said, "I did stand-up."

"Maybe Jack, that's my brother, has seen you perform."

"Ever see Joey Gladstone?"

"You're Joey Gladstone!" the girl said excitedly, "My brother's been to all of your performances,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he says your amazingly funny," she said, "I'm Caytlinne Becalle."

"Nice to meet you, Caytlinne."

A waitress came up to the table. "Can I take your order?"

"I'll just have a BLT," Caytlinne said, handing over the simple paper menu.

"Make that two," Joey said. The waitress jotted that down and left.

"So, Caytlinne," Joey asked. "Have you lived here long?"

"No, I just moved here two months ago from New Jersey."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My brother persuaded me to move up here with my sister, Anna," she said. "We live in Jack's basement."

"We have a lot in common," Joey said, "I've lived in my best friend's attic since '86."

"Really?"

"Sort of," he said, "First the alcove, then the garage, then a bedroom, then the attic."

Caytlinne laughed.

"It was fun no matter where they put me. My friend, his daughters, his brother-in-law…"

"Wow," Caytlinne said, "Is it nice living there?"

Joey nodded, "It's the kind of life I'd always dreamed of."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a big family. It was just me and my mom when I was growing up."

"I've never had a small family," Caytlinne said, twirling a strand of her hair, "As an Italian it's kinda hard not too." That made Joey laugh.

"So, were you in financial trouble when you moved in with him or…" Caytlinne asked.

"No, you see…" Joey said, "When his wife died I moved in to help with his daughters. His brother-in-law, Jesse moved in, too."

Caytlinne nodded.

"Then Jesse got married and had twin boys. It was kinda like the Brady Bunch life I'd always dreamed of."

"Woah, sounds like a full house!"

"Oh, you have no idea," Joey said. The waitress brought the sandwiches to the table.

* * *

At the apartment, two of the three boxes were unpacked and organized, thanks to Danny. "Okay," Danny said, "We've got your living room set, the kitchen stuff is in the kitchen, all we need to do is put DJ's stuff in the bedroom."

"Sounds easy enough," Michelle said, opening the last box. "Wow! That's a lot of stuff!"

"Do you really need all…" Stephanie started to say, but a lot of it was stuff from when her mom was still alive. Things like photo albums, souvenirs, and the charm bracelet she had received when Michelle was born.

"I remember this," Danny said, picking up a teddy bear. "We won this for you at a carnival, Deej. You had to be only one or two years old."

"I've seen this before," Michelle said, picking up the charm bracelet.

"You still have that picture, DJ?" Stephanie picked up a picture of they're Mom and Uncle on Halloween when they were kids. Pam was a vampire and Jesse was Elvis, as he was every year.

* * *

Caytlinne and Joey had stayed in the diner long after they finished their BLTs. They talked about everything from their families to their high schools to what music they liked. Joey felt like he was talking to Danny or Joey, only in a pretty girl's body. When they ran out of stuff to talk about, Joey said, "Your hair looks really nice."

"Uh…thanks," Caytlinne wasn't used to comments like that from people outside her family. The last time she had dated was at age sixteen.

Joey looked at his watch. "Five already!" he exclaimed, "The Flintstones start in an hour. I'd better go."

"You're a fan, too?"

"Who isn't?"

Caytlinne laughed. "It was really nice talking to you Joey."

"Hey, do you have a show coming up at all?"

"Yeah, on Wednesday night, around eight," Caytlinne said, "You don't need to pay."

"I think I'm free."

""You're coming!" Caytlinne sounded almost excited.

"Sure," Joey said. They both walked out the door. "I'll see you Wednesday."

"I'm looking forward to it already."

* * *

No one was home when Joey got in. "I guess they went out," he said. He sat down on the couch, thinking about the day. He had eaten a meal with a pretty girl, who didn't think he was weird, and she had invited him to see her show. "Pretty good day." When Joey said "pretty", he thought of Caytlinne. Her hair, her clothes (even if they were too big), her smile. She was quite pretty. "Maybe I should pick out something to wear…" Joey ran upstairs. He could always catch the show later.

* * *

When Caytlinne got home, her brother was in the living room playing Mario Kart. "Set any records?" she asked.

"I wish," Jack answered, "How was your day?"

"Guess who I ate with at Bob's?"

"Um…you've got me,"  
"Joey Gladstone!"

Jack paused his game, "You mean, the same one with the great Popeye impression?"

"Yup," Caytlinne said, running her fingers through her hair, "And he's coming to our next show!"

"Really?"

"Who's coming?" Anna asked walking in the room.

"Joey Gladstone!" Jack jumped up. "I've got to go call Mom and Dad!"

"Sometimes I think he's fifteen instead of twenty-five," Caytlinne said.

"You're not alone, Cay," Anna said, picking up the game controller and finishing her brother's race.

Caytlinne walked to the basement and flopped down on her bed. Joey had been so fun to be around. He was funny, sweet, "And he had such a great laugh," Caytlinne said softly. She couldn't wait to get to her show on Wednesday. She checked her watch. "Yaba-daba-do time!" she said, thinking about Joey sitting at home, laughing at the same jokes.

* * *

When everyone got home, Stephanie went upstairs. She heard Joey whistling in the attic. She walked up. "You sound happy, Joey."

"I am," he said, "I met this great girl in a diner today. She's a comedian, too."

"Sounds like a the type of person you'd like."

"She invited me to her show on Wednesday."

"Ooh, sounds fun!"

"You want to come with me?"

"Sure," Stephanie said, "I never have any plans anyway."

A/N: How'd I do? Please review!


	2. Laugh Shack

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 (here we go again!)

A/N: Thanks the reviews! For the curious person, DJ's hair was done in a Marcia Brady type thing with the ends curled. I didn't just make that up, either, that's the way I pictured her in the whole chapter. Sorry it took me forever to update. Due to a bunch of snow, I'm out of school today so I'll be typing/working on my music project. Up to 3 or 4 chapters should be up after today.

Chapter 2 – Laugh Shack

Joey woke up Wednesday morning feeling really happy. He hadn't been to the laugh shack in such a long time, and he'd never been there to see someone else. He thought about Caytlinne, how pretty she was. "She'd be everything if she was funny."

Joey walked downstairs. Michelle was already awake, waiting for her school bus, watching VH1. "Morning, Michelle."

"Hey, Joey."

He flopped down next to Michelle. An Everclear video was playing. "You seem happy this morning," Michelle said, "Is it about that girl you met?"

"Your sister told you?"

Michelle nodded. They heard the school bus outside the door. Michelle got up. "Bye, Joey!"

Stephanie came down the stairs, dressed for work. "What time is that thing tonight?"

"Be ready by quarter to eight," Joey said. He didn't want to be late.

Stephanie nodded. "What's she like?"

"Really nice, with great hair…"

"You're starting to sound like Uncle Jesse."

"It's true, though."

"Whatever," Stephanie said, "Continue."

"She seems to be really into comedy."

"Is she any good?"

"I don't know," Joey said, "She had mentioned a lot of bad reviews though."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Joey nodded.

"What's her name, anyway?"

"Caytlinne."

Danny came downstairs. "Good, Steph, your ready. We're late, we'll have to just grab some coffee in the lounge."

"Sure. Bye, Joey."

* * *

Caytlinne slept until ten, which was late for her. She would have slept even later if her brother hadn't woken her up. "Caytlinne!" he was screaming, "What are you doing sleeping! We need to go over our script again!"

"Honestly, Jack!" Caytlinne felt confident about the performance. Knowing Joey would be there made her feel better. It seemed to have the opposite effect on her brother.

"If Joey Gladstone is going to be in our audience, we are _not _messing _anything _up!"

Anna woke up. "Get a life, Jack!"

"I'm serious! I already called the girls over, we're practicing!"

Caytlinne replied with a sarcastic, "Yes, master. Should laminate your costume so it's shiny enough for Joey Gladstone? Or should we find a thesaurus so our five-dollar words are fancy enough for Joey Gladstone?"

Anna laughed.

"Very funny!" Jack said.

"I know, wasn't it?" Anna said.

"Will you two ever grow up?"

"If we were grown up, we wouldn't be in this business." Caytlinne said closing the door in her brother's face.

Anna looked at her sister. "When ever you said his name, you were smiling."

"Who's name?"

"Joey's."

"Joey's?" Caytlinne laughed, "You've got to be kidding."

"You're smiling again."

"I was laughing! There's a difference." Caytlinne locked herself in the bathroom to get dressed. She knew she was smiling when she said his name. She just didn't want to admit it. Her sister would never let her live it down.

* * *

Jesse woke up that morning to see Becky flipping through a "Name For Your Baby" book. She saw he was awake. "I want to think of the perfect name."

Jesse nodded.

"Did you have anything in mind?"

When she said that, he thought of his sister.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if she was a Pam."

"Oh, no, no, it's alright," Jesse said, "You pick something out."

"Jessica wouldn't be that bad either."

"I don't know."

They heard a knock on the door. One of the boys answered it.

"Just think about it."

"Mom!" Alex called, "Uncle Danny is here to bring you to work!"

Becky kissed her husband on the cheek. "Bye, hun."

Jesse sat up in bed. _"Pam Katsopolis"_ he thought. She was his sister, his beautiful angelic sister. He could bring that name back to the family. But for some reason he didn't want to.

Nicky came up the stairs, ready for school. "Hi, Dad. Whatcha doin'?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just names for the new baby," Jesse said, "That's all."

"How about…" Nicky was interrupted when Alex yelled from down stairs.

"Nicky! The bus is here!"

"Bye, Dad!"

"Bye."

* * *

Caytlinne, Jack, Anna, and their cousins, Mary and Elaine, had gone over the script five times by that afternoon. "Okay," Jack said, "From the top!"

"No!" everyone shouted at once.

"But guys!" Jack said, "It's Joey Gladsto…"

"Is he all you ever talk about!" Elaine cut him off.

"Ever since I met him at the diner," Caytlinne said, smiling.

"There you go again!" Anna said.

"Must you be so observant?" her sister asked, re-tying her shoelace.

"Who does what now?" Mary asked.

"Cayt smiles whenever she talks about Joey."

"Sounds like love!" the girls said together.

"What do you know about love?" Caytlinne asked, "You two are only seventeen!"

"I thought the same thing and I'm thirty-five!" Anna said.

"You're just agreeing with them to piss me off!"

"Stop denying it, Cayt!" Elaine said.

"I'm _not _denying _anything_!"

"Ahem," Jack said, "Script!"

"Shut up!" everyone said in unison.

"Fine!" Jack stormed up the stairs.

"Really, Cayt, you're in love!" Mary said.

"I am _not _in love with anybody!"

Anna got an idea. "How about a word association game?"

"Fine."

Anna and Caytlinne spoke back and forth.

"Computer" Anna said.

"Internet"

"Sea"

"Shell"

"Dog"

"Cat"

They sped up.

"Fly"

"Wings"

"Summer"

"Heat"

"Lost"

"Confused"

"Animal"

"Lamb"

"Joey"

"Love"

"Ha!" Anna said.

"That wasn't fair, Anna!"

"Caytlinne is in love!" Mary and Elaine chanted. "Caytlinne is in love!"

Jack came downstairs. "In love with who?"

"Joey Gladstone!" the three girls chanted.

"Really!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Caytlinne shouted.

"You can't hide it anymore!" Anna said.

"So what if I am? Is that a problem?"

Anna squealed. "I'd never thought I'd see the day, little sister."

"I'm thirty, stop calling me that!"

"No matter how old you are, you'll always be my little sis."

"I can't wait to meet Joey tonight!" Elaine said.

"So when we meet him we should be hearing great things about the _script_." Jack said.

"Fine!" Anna said. "We'll rehearse again."

"I'm just glad to change the subject!" Caytlinne said, picking up a copy.

* * *

That night, Joey was waiting on the couch for Steph. It was quarter to eight. "Stephanie, are you ready?" he yelled up the stairs.

"Give me five seconds!"

Joey stood impatiently. Soon, Stephanie jogged down the steps in jeans and a T-shirt. "Do I look right for this place?"

"Yeah, fine," Joey said, "Let's go."

They got there at eight on the dot. The show was about to start. The lights dimmed as they sat down. The emcee got on stage. "Hello everyone. Tonight we have a performance by the Becalles. Enjoy!" Everyone clapped Joey especially.

A boy and girl, the girl recognizable as Caytlinne, were dressed in private eye uniforms. A tape flew onto the stage. They put it in a tape player. "Good afternoon," the player said. They could hear a girl's voice coming through it. "Today's mission: the governor of New Grovestan has a hot date tonight and needs his burnoose cleaned. You must clean the burnoose and have it completely ready by nine o'clock tonight. This tape will self destruct in five…four…three…two…one!" Smoke arose from the stage and the tape player disappeared.

"You heard the tape! Let's get moving!" the boys character said.

"But New Grovestan is miles from here! How do we get there?" Caytlinne's character said.

"If we walk in the opposite direction it takes five seconds." The two walked to the left.

"That was easy." Caytlinne said.

"But the doors locked. Now, how to get inside…"

"How about…the cat!"

"The cat?" the boy said. "How would a cat help us?"

"It has a really long tail. We can throw it up the window, then climb up the tail!"

"Works for me." The two mocked climbing up a cat tail.

"Okay, now to find that burnoose!" the boy said.

"What's a burnoose look like anyway?"

"A…burnoose."

Suddenly a red light flashed. "Intruder!" two girls shouted. They came up in police uniforms.

"How do we get out of this?" the boy asked.

"The cat!"

"The cat again?"

"It has sharp claws!"

The girls faked getting scratched by a cat and dropped.

"There's the burnoose!" Caytlinne's character said.

"Good. We can wash it in the bathtub."

They faked washing it. "Oh no!" the boy said, "They don't have towels here. How will we dry it?"

"The cat!"

"We can't! The cat fell in the water!"

"Damn!" Caytlinne's character said. "Wait, we can use the other cat!"

"Enough with the cat!"

"But that's all we have!"

"Fine, we'll use the damn cat."

They both faked drying the burnoose. The clock chimed nine. A girl came on the stage, and when she spoke Joey could tell it was the same voice from on the tape.

"Good job. You've completed the mission."

They "accidentally" dropped the burnoose in a water bucket on the stage.

"Damn!" they all said at once.

After that, the scene ended. Everyone bowed. The audience clapped, especially Joey and Stephanie. He thought it was the one of the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

The lights came on a Stephanie stood up. "Should we wait for her?"

Joey nodded. He led Stephanie to the backstage entrance. He figured Caytlinne would come out from there. Sure enough, she did five minutes later, in normal clothes. "Hi, Joey!" she said.

"Hi," he said, "this is Stephanie, my friend's daughter."

"Nice to meet you, Stephanie."

"Same here." The girls shook hands.

"How'd you like the show?" Caytlinne asked, thinking _"Please, say it was great!_"

"I loved it!" Joey said.

"It was hilarious!"

"Great!" Caytlinne said.

The voice on the tape came out from the dressing room. "Hey, sis," she said, "Is this Joey?"

Caytlinne nodded. "Joey, this is my older sister, Anna."

Joey and Anna shook hands. The emcee made an announcement that the Laugh Shack was closing. The four headed out to the parking lot. As Joey and Stephanie were getting in the car, the boy ran up to Caytlinne. "By the way," he said, "I'm having a few friends over tomorrow night. Would it be too much trouble to stay out of the house?"

"But…" her brother cut her off.

"Thanks! I knew you'd understand."

"But I didn't…"

Her brother ran in his car.

"That was weird," Joey said.

"Why don't you invite her over tomorrow?" Stephanie asked.

"But isn't that like a date?"

"Only if she thinks so."

"_I guess she's right,_" Joey thought. He decided to make his move. He really did like her. He stepped out of the car and walked over to Caytlinne.

"I couldn't help overhearing," Joey started, then thought it was stupid. "Um...about the, you know, out of the house thing and, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and eat with us."

Caytlinne was pleasantly surprised. She had secretly wanted that ever since she met him. She didn't want to sound too excited. "Sure. My number is 555-3459, call to give me directions."

Joey repeated the number in his head. "Sure. Um, around six maybe?"

"I'll be there."  
"Great."

"Great."

Anna honked the horn in her car. Caytlinne turned around and opened the door.

"Did he just ask you out?" Anna asked as Caytlinne closed the door on the passenger side.

"I'm just going over to his house."

"_Just _going over to his house?" Anna sounded like her sister was insane. "You like this guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's a date!"

"No wonder you're not married!" Caytlinne said, "This isn't a date!"

"Who says?"

"He did!"

"I didn't hear him say anything."

Anna was right. Joey hadn't said it wasn't a date. Then maybe it was.

"What should I wear?" Caytlinne asked as they pulled into they driveway.

"We'll look tomorrow."

A/N: Sorry about the suckiness! Please don't review telling me how sucky it is, but any other reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: will be found in Chapter 1

Chapter 3 – Dinner

The next day around three o'clock, Joey nervously dialed Caytlinne's number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered.

"Um, hi," Joey said, "Is Caytlinne there?"

"Yeah, one sec." Joey could hear the other girl scream. "Cayt! Phone!"

A few seconds later she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Caytlinne? It's Joey."

"Oh, hi." Caytlinne had been looking forward to his call all that afternoon.

"I, um, called to give you directions."

"Okay," Caytlinne said, "Hold on, I need a pen."

Joey waited about a minute before Caytlinne came back. "Sorry," she said, "This place is never clean."

"No problem," Joey said, "So, um, you know that little place by Bob's diner…"

* * *

At five-thirty, Caytlinne showed up. Joey, Steph, and Danny had been playing cards in the living room when she rang the doorbell. Joey ran up to get it. "Hi."

"Hi," she said. Joey stepped aside so she could walk in. "Wow, nice place. Very clean."

Danny laughed and stood up. "Kind of a hobby."

"You mean obsession," Stephanie said. Danny introduced himself to Caytlinne and said. "You want a drink or something?"

"Sure." Caytlinne and Joey followed Danny into the kitchen. As he opened the fridge, Caytlinne noticed a few bottles of detergent and table polish on the counter.

"Danny, your house is really nice," she said, "But I'm allergic to Pine Sol."

Joey laughed as he saw the expression on Danny's face. "I'm so sorry!" he said. Caytlinne coughed. "Um," Danny said, "The attic hasn't been Pine Soled yet. Maybe you're better off up there." Danny handed Caytlinne a glass of water and Joey led her upstairs.

"Well, this is it." Joey said, opening the attic door.

"Reminds me of Jacks room," Caytlinne said, "It looks really nice."

"Thanks." Joey wasn't sure if she was just being nice or really meant it. "I, um, really like your hair."

Caytlinne had pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Thanks."

"So, you wanna watch TV or something?"

"Sure." Caytlinne took a sip of her water.

Joey pulled out a collection of tapes. One had about six episodes of The Flintstones on it. He popped it into the VCR and sat next to Caytlinne on his couch.

After about two episodes, Michelle knocked on the door. "Dinner!" she yelled. Joey stopped the tape and they both headed downstairs.

Stephanie was already seated at the table. Caytlinne sat in-between her and Joey. "So," Stephanie said, "Did you get better reviews this time around?"

"I guess," Caytlinne said, "They liked the 'cat' thing."

"So did I." Stephanie said.

Caytlinne smiled. Michelle came downstairs and eyed Caytlinne. "Um, hi," Caytlinne said, feeling awkward. She had hoped she wouldn't have to make any other introductions while she was there.

"Hi." Michelle said.

Joey cleared his throat. "Michelle, this is Caytlinne."

"Oh yeah," she said, "Joey's mentioned you…a lot."

Joey's face turned red and Caytlinne laughed. Danny put a platter of chicken in the center of the table. "You're, um, not allergic to barnyard animals, are you?"

Caytlinne laughed. "Not chicken," she said, "As long as you're not serving cat fur at all."

Michelle laughed.

"So Caytlinne, how long have you been in the comedy business?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, up in New Jersey I performed in a small little club with my sister," she answered, "It was to small to get many viewers but it was pretty fun."

"New Jersey?" Michelle asked, "Did you have big hair?"

Caytlinne laughed, "No, but my sister teased her's up about six inches."

"Really?" Michelle asked. She couldn't believe someone would waste their time like that.

"Yup."

Stephanie swallowed a string bean. "Did you do anything else in New Jersey, Caytlinne?"

"Not much," she said, "But my sister was an extra in Who Framed Roger Rabbit."

"Wow!" Michelle said. She was too young to see it when it first came out, but she rented it on her tenth birthday and she loved it. "Dad is on Wake Up! San Francisco. "

"I've heard of that show." Caytlinne said. She didn't watch much but Comedy Central and ABC.

"Heard of it!" Michelle said.

"I'm not a talk show person," Caytlinne said. She didn't want to hurt Danny's feelings so she added, "I'm sure it's a great show."

Joey was silently watching every move. He hoped the family really liked her.

* * *

At the Katsopolis house, Jesse was watching the twins while Becky was out shopping. He heard the boys arguing about something so he walked up to their room. "Is everything alright up here?"

Alex spoke up. "I told Nicky that you would probably name the baby Pricilla, Nicky said you wouldn't, and I said you would…"

"So we started yelling," Nicky said, finishing his brother's sentence.

Jesse laughed. "Guy's I'd never do that." He thought of Pam again. "_I need to talk to Danny about this_," he thought. "Come on, boys, we're going to your uncle's house.

* * *

Jesse got there as Danny was scrubbing dishes. "Hey, Jess," he said, placing a casserole dish in a cabinet.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."  
Nicky and Alex figured they'd better leave. "Let's go to the attic," Nicky said, "I bet Joey has something fun to do."

Alex followed his brother upstairs.

"What's on your mind Jesse." Danny asked, sitting down next to his brother-in-law.

"I was just thinking about the baby and…" he said, "And, you know…since it's a girl and all and…"

Danny knew what he was about to say. "You're naming it after…?"

"Maybe."

Danny hugged Jesse.

Jesse stared at Danny. "_He looks thrilled_," he thought. Why was he? Jesse was sad thinking about all this.

"So, you wouldn't be mad if we named the baby Pam?"

"Mad?" Danny was confused. "Jesse, as soon as I found out it was a girl I wanted you to do this."

Meanwhile, Nicky and Alex had barged into the attic to find Joey and Caytlinne talking. "Woah!" Alex shouted, "Joey found a girlfriend!"

Caytlinne found that hysterical while Joey became extremely embarrassed. "You must be Nicky and Alex," Caytlinne said.

"Who _is _this fruitcake?" Nicky asked, looking at Caytlinne. The way she was dressed, she had looked like a Barbie doll. She never really wore clothes like that, but she wanted to make a good first impression.

"Fruitcake?" Caytlinne said.

"Yeah."

"I'll have you know I'm a black belt in karate."

"Prove it!" Alex shouted.

"Well I need a dummy," Caytlinne eyed the twins.

"Um…we believe you!" Nicky said.

"She was kidding, loser!" Alex said as Nicky ran out of the room. Caytlinne laughed and looked at her watch.

"Alex, we'd like to be alone right now," Joey said.

"Actually," Caytlinne said, "I'd better get going."

Joey was slightly disappointed. "I'll walk you out."

Alex followed them out the door.

Jesse and Danny were sitting in the living room. When Caytlinne came down the stairs she took one look at Jesse and said, "What kind of gel to you use, Better Than Bike Helmets?"

Jesse stood up. "I see you don't use any hair products."

"I like a more natural look," Caytlinne snapped back. She cared about her hair as much as Jesse cared about his. "I don't look well in the greasy look."

"This hair has not been greasy since the '60s!" Jesse shouted, coming closer to Caytlinne.

"Yeah, sure."

"I bet your hair is dried out!"

Caytlinne removed the hair gripper that was holding her hair up and shook her hair loose. For a second Joey forgot anyone else was there.

"It's probably thin," Jesse said.

"Really?" Caytlinne was getting mad now. She tied her hair up again, walked closer to Jesse, and turned around so violently her hair whipped him in the face.

"Caytlinne!" Joey shouted. He didn't want her to get a bad rep with his family.

"Ow!"

"Um, Jesse, maybe you'd better…" Danny started to say, but Jesse ignored him.

"So maybe your hair is thick!" Jesse shouted. Michelle and Nicky came downstairs to see what was going on. "But don't think my hair isn't perfect!"

"Perfect!" Caytlinne shouted, "I guess if you call a turtle shell perfect!"

"That's it!" Jesse went to punch Caytlinne but she caught his arm and threw him back to where he was standing.

"Go Caytlinne!" Nicky, Alex, and Michelle shouted in unison.

"I'd better be leaving," Caytlinne said opening the door. "Bye, Joey!"

Joey stared at Jesse. "_She'll never come here again!_" he thought, storming upstairs.

"Boys, we're leaving," Jesse told the twins, heading for the back door.

"Bye Michelle," Nicky said, heading out the door.

* * *

Stephanie came up to the attic that night. Joey was sitting on his bed. "I heard everything," she said, "I'm sure she'll come back."

"Yeah, when it rains malted milk balls."

"Joey, she likes you a lot," she said, "I can tell. And as long as Jesse isn't around she'll come back."

"I hope so."

"I have work tomorrow, I'd better get to sleep," Stephanie said, heading for the door. "Good night."

"Hey, Steph," Joey said before she left, "You liked Caytlinne, right?"

"Yeah," she said, "She was really nice."

A/N: How was it? Please review!


	4. What Did You Say?

Disclaimer: go to Chapter 2 this time.

A/N: I was kinda tearing up as I was writing this. It might just be girlness talking but it is a pretty sad chapter. Sorry it's so short.

Chapter 4 – What Did You Say?

The next day at Caytlinne's house, she was talking to her sister. "…And I really like Joey but…"

"His friend is a jerk, we've gone over that!" Anna said.

"I want to make up with Jesse," Caytlinne said, "But I'm not sure if he wants to make up with me."

Anna nodded.

"Joey looked so upset last night…"

"Just call Joey and tell him you want to apologize to Jeremy or whatever you said his name was."

Caytlinne picked up the phone and dialed. Stephanie picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Joey there?"

"Hold on a second," she heard Stephanie put the phone down. Joey picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Caytlinne."

"Hi."

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"It's alright," he said, relieved that she hadn't decided to forget about him altogether.

Caytlinne wanted to tell him to tell Jesse but she was afraid how he'd react.

"So…"

Caytlinne felt kind of brave. "You want to come over tonight?"

"Sure," Joey said happily, "Where do you live?"

Caytlinne gave Joey the directions.

"I'll come by around six?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay. Bye, Caytlinne."

"Call me Cayt," she said, hanging up. She flopped down on her couch and sighed. She thought of Joey. His hair, his eyes, his laugh…she suddenly felt herself getting warm and had to open the window for air.

* * *

Joey hung up the phone, thinking about that night. He couldn't wait to see her again. Her hair, her eyes…he sighed as Stephanie walked in the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Joey?"

Joey snapped back to reality. "Yeah, fine."

"Are you sure? Cause you look kind of like…" Stephanie thought back, "…like DJ when she came off that plane with Steve."

"I do?"

"That was Caytlinne on the phone, wasn't it?"

"So?"

Stephanie got a sly look on her face, "What's her hair like, Joey?"

"Beautiful…stunning…" he got a dreamy look in his eye, "Like an angel's…"

Stephanie squealed. "You love her!"

"I what?"

"You love Caytlinne!" Stephanie said, "It's so obvious! How could I not have seen that last night?"

"That's completely ridicules, Stephanie!"

Stephanie could tell he didn't feel that way. "I'm happy for you Joey," she said, "I almost lost hope for you."

* * *

Jesse was talking to Becky about the night before.

Becky laughed, "She really said 'turtle shell'?"

"It's not funny!" Jesse said.

"Jesse, you're becoming to obsessive with this hair!"

Jesse had heard that comment a lot in his life. "But did she really need to use bike helmet comparisons?"

"If our daughter's like this I don't know what I'll do!"

"Yeah," Jesse said, "I'd have to share my mousse."

Becky laughed and the two kissed. Alex walked in. "Talk about lovebirds!"

Becky and Jesse stopped kissing. "Alex…" they both said at once.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave."

Becky laughed. "So, have you thought of a name yet?"

"Not really," Jesse said, "But Danny liked the Pam idea."

"Then why don't we?"

"I don't know, it's just…" the phone rang, interrupting Jesse. Becky ran to get it.

Jesse thought of how beautiful his sister was. He knew his daughter would be the same way.

* * *

It was almost six, and Caytlinne was trying to neaten up the house before Joey got there. Jack and Anna went out to Bob's Diner that night so Caytlinne and Joey could have the house to themselves. She heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, it…it's Jack."

"Jack, you sound weird."

"We…we were in…in a car accident."

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

"I…but…Anna…"

"Anna what?" Caytlinne was shouting in the phone.

"Anna…"

"Jack!"

"She…she's…"

"She's what?"

"D…d…dead."

"Wh…what did you say?"

"She died, Cayt."

* * *

As Joey arrived at Caytlinne's house, he heard a loud crash. He rushed up to the door. Luckily it was unlocked.

Inside, the phone was on the floor by a shattered vase. He saw Caytlinne on the floor sobbing.

"Caytlinne, what's going on?" he asked nervously.

Caytlinne looked up. She ran into Joey's arms and instantly felt safe. She had been scared. What was only a minute felt like an hour.

"Joey! She's dead!"

"Who's dead?"

"Anna," Caytlinne began sobbing harder, "She's dead!" every time she thought of it she cried harder.

Joey felt tears in his own eyes. He remembered Jesse the day Pam died; how shook up he looked. It looked like his whole world was over. That was how Caytlinne looked as they let go of each other.

"Do you want me to leave?" Joey asked quietly. He wasn't sure what to say.

"No! Please, don't leave!" she shouted, running back into his arms.

Joey didn't understand why she said that. He thought they were just friends. He didn't think a friend would ask that of a friend. "_Maybe she feels the same way_," he thought as they sat down.

Caytlinne felt so warm next to Joey. "_I love him so much!_" she thought over and over again, _"And it was Anna who showed me that._" Caytlinne cried even harder.

"It's alright, it's alright," Joey said softly. He had comforted Stephanie the same way when Papouli died.

"How could He do this!" Caytlinne shouted, her tears wetting Joey's shoulder.

"Only He knows, Cayt."

"I hate Him!" she screamed, "I hate Him! I hate Him!"

Caytlinne became hysterical. She just couldn't understand why God had done this to her. Joey didn't know what to do anymore, but he wanted to kiss her so bad it almost hurt.

Jack came in to see Joey and Caytlinne, who was still shouting. "I'm guessing she took this pretty hard," Jack said. From the way his voice sounded Joey could tell he'd been crying.

"Yeah." Joey let Caytlinne go and stood up. As he began to walk out he put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

* * *

Stephanie was over her aunt and uncle's house. She was watching the twins while Jesse and Becky were at a small office party for Becky. At around seven, Joey knocked on the door. The boys were watching TV in the other room, Stephanie answered it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Babysitting," she answered, letter Joey in. "How'd it go tonight."

"Her sister died."

"I'm guessing it didn't go to well?"

"Very good."

The two sat down on the couch. "Did she take it alright?" Stephanie asked.

"Not well at all."

"I feel so bad for her…"

"When I asked if I should leave she begged me to stay," Joey said, "Do you think that means anything?"

Stephanie thought. "I don't know."

The two sat in silence for a while. Stephanie talked again after about a minute or two. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I just needed to talk to someone…and since Jesse lost his…"

Stephanie began to think of her mother. "I remember him that day," she said, "He was just so…"

"Yeah," Joey said, "I know what you mean."


	5. Baby Name

Disclaimer: Chapters 1 and 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You'll find a little Steve and DJ in this chapter Fh Fan. There's some Pam stuff in this chapter that I'm not sure is entirely true. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me.

Chapter 5 – Baby Names

A month had passed since Anna had died. Caytlinne, who had always been one to recover quickly, had felt a little better about the whole situation. But still, she was grieving. She dyed all her clothes black and even made her hair a darker shade of brown. Joey had come to the funeral with her. She remembered feeling so happy when he was there. Back at the house, he had given her a small little smiling dog stuffed animal. Even if it was cheap, it made her feel a whole lot better.

Joey had spent every day with Caytlinne since the funeral. They watched cartoons, they had played board games, but mostly they sat around and talked. It was hard for Joey to do that, though, since almost everything he said reminded her of Anna. He noticed they were getting a lot closer. Not as friends, but physically. When they sat down they sat close to each other. It made Joey feel comfortable. He liked being close to her, although he wasn't sure how long it would last. After all, she was grieving. But still, after she'd gotten better, they still saw each other every day.

* * *

Jesse had felt pretty weird about the Anna thing. It made him think about Pam more than ever, and it made him think of his daughter. He wanted to talk to someone but no one would understand.

One hot June day, the family went over to the Tanner's for the day. DJ and Steve came by too. It was like a little family party, only Caytlinne was coming, too.

Jesse had been sitting alone on the couch thinking about a name for the baby. Someone knocked on the door. He went to answer it.

It was Caytlinne. Jesse noticed her hair right off.

"You died your hair?"

"Yeah, shocker isn't it?"

He let Caytlinne in. She had perched herself on the arm of the couch. Jesse sat on the opposite side. "I'm really sorry about the hair thing," Caytlinne said.

"I should be the sorry one."

"No, I had no right to say that."

"I shouldn't have gotten so touchy," Jesse said, "But I was just so confused about this baby thing…"

"Joey told me about that," she said, "Why not name it after your sister?"

"I want to, I really do but…I'm just…"

"Afraid that you'll miss her to much."

Jesse suddenly felt relieved, like the weight of the world was finally off his shoulders Finally, someone understood. "Yeah."

Caytlinne felt tears hit her eyes.

"She was so beautiful," he said, "She could have been anything. I could almost see her name in a newspaper. Pam Christine Katsopolis."

"Christine isn't such a bad name."

Jesse repeated the name over again. Christine Katsopolis…"You're right." Jesse headed to the back door to tell Joey Caytlinne had arrived.

Jesse walked into the kitchen. Joey was the only one in there. "Is that Caytlinne?"

"Yeah."

"Did you guys make up?"

"She's a great girl Joey." Jesse thought of that name over and over again. Christine Katsopolis, she'd be his daughter in only a few months. He could hardly wait.

Joey went into the living room where Caytlinne was still sitting. "I'm thinking of dying my hair back."

"You should," he said, "It looked great that way."

* * *

Outside, DJ, Steve, and Becky were looking at paint swatches for the baby's room. Jesse and Becky had finally decided that the baby would get the tiny room Jesse used for his guitars and things like that. Hot Daddy and the Monkey Puppets had stopped playing publicly a while back, but they still played together occasionally. The instruments would be stored in the basement.

"This one is nice," Steve said, holding up a green colored swatch.

"I think so, too," DJ said.

"Hmm," Becky said, "Put it on the 'maybe' pile." Becky had sorted the swatches into three piles, "no", "maybe" and "we haven't seen yet". The "maybe" pile only had five or six swatches on it while the "no" pile had a few dozen.

DJ laughed. "Isn't this the ugliest shade of brown you've ever seen?"

"It is," Steve and Becky said at once. Joey and Caytlinne walked over to the table. "Hey, guys," Joey said, "This is Caytlinne. Caytlinne, this is DJ, Steve, and Becky." Joey gestured to each person as he said their name.

"Hi." Steve shook her hand.

"It's great to finally meet you." Caytlinne thought of how Anna called Jesse a jerk. How wrong she had been.

"It's nice to meet you too," Becky said, almost laughing as she thought of the names that she had called Jesse. Even though they had hurt her husband, she had found them funny.

"What are you doing?" Caytlinne asked, sitting next to DJ.

"We're trying to pick a color for the baby's room," Becky said, "You want to help?"

"Sure."

Joey left to talk to Danny.

Caytlinne had talked to the three for an hour, looking at swatches. Being around such a nice family took her mind off Anna. She really enjoyed their company.

After the swatches had all been sorted, they looked at the eight swatches in the "maybe" pile.

"I really like the baby blue," Caytlinne said.

"But it's a girl's room!" Steve said.

"Your point?"

"I mean, shouldn't girls like pink?"

"Oh, so girls are nothing more than 'pink'?" Becky said.

"Yeah, Steve," DJ said, "I'd like to hear what you meant by that."

"Steve," Caytlinne said, "I've hated pink all my life. Now tell me, what gender am I?"

"Female," Steve thought the question was entirely pointless, but the girls felt otherwise.

"Let's see," Caytlinne said, "I'm a girl, I hate pink. DJ's a girl, I don't see her wearing pink."

"Talk about PMS!"

"Now _that _was uncalled for!" Becky said.

"Steve!" DJ said, shocked.

"Really Steve," Caytlinne said, "All this means is whenever girls express their feelings it's PMS!"

"Well…"

"Well…what?" all three girls asked.

"Maybe I'll leave the paint swatches to the women."

Caytlinne replied with a sarcastic, "Sure, let us do the women's work!"

When Steve left the girls laughed. "Sometimes men just plain don't think before they talk!" Becky said.

"Sometimes?" Caytlinne asked, "That's the exact definition for my brother!" the girls laughed again.

* * *

After dinner, Becky was sitting on the porch swing. Jesse ran over to join her. "Beck, I finally decided on a name for the baby!"

"You did!"

"Yeah!"

"I thought you'd never decide the way you've been acting about it," Becky said, "Are we using your sister's?"

"Sort of," Jesse said.

"Sort of? How can you 'sort of' use a name?"

Caytlinne, who had overheard the conversation, walked over to the swing.

"Well, I was going to use her first name but…" Jesse wasn't sure how to tell Becky what he had talked about with Caytlinne. Becky hadn't lost some one like Pam. He didn't think she'd get it.

"But he had to take his parents into consideration," Caytlinne helped out, "After all, how would your parents feel if you named it after your dead sister?"

Jesse had never really thought of his parents, but he played along. "Yeah. So we decided to use her middle name."

"Christine?" Becky asked. Jesse nodded. "Christine…it's great Jess!"

The two quickly kissed.

DJ walked up to her aunt. "Aunt Becky, Steph found a magazine filled with adorable little baby stuff," she said, "You wanna come look with us?"

"Sure."

Becky got up and followed her niece to one of the two tables Danny had set up. Caytlinne sat on the porch swing.

"Thanks," Jesse said.

Caytlinne smiled and thought of her sister.

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

For some reason, Caytlinne had never expected anyone in that family to curse, even a not really bad word like that. But there wasn't another word to describe it. "Yeah, it does."

"I never thought anyone else could feel what I was feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"The pain, the suffering."

"Well, you never had another person around to help you through it," Caytlinne said. Her brother had been so helpful through it all. He made all the arrangements while Caytlinne was dying her clothes and crying. He put himself in charge of everything so she wouldn't be in a worse state than what she was already in.

"I just thought no one understood," Jesse said.

"There are millions of other people out there in that position."

Jesse looked at her. She would make a better school counselor than a comedian. "I guess I never thought of it like that."

Caytlinne thought of herself. "No one ever does."

Jesse smiled. "Joey's lucky to have a friend like you."

"I know he is," Caytlinne joked. She always felt she was lucky to have Joey around, too.

Jesse laughed softly. He thought of what Joey had said about Anna. "I'd bet our sisters would have been pretty good friends."

Caytlinne tried to remember what Joey had told her about Pam. She loved to laugh, Joey said it was her best quality. "I think your right."

* * *

That night, Becky and Jesse were sitting together on the porch swing. Caytlinne and Joey sat next to them, holding each other. Everyone had pretty much figured out they liked each other by then.

Jesse looked at Becky. She was absolutely beautiful. He rested his hand on her stomach. He looked up and mouthed the words "Thank you."

Caytlinne smiled. He seemed so macho, but he was really so sensitive.

Jesse and Becky all of a sudden started kissing passionately. Joey and Caytlinne laughed.

"Do they want another one or what?" Caytlinne whispered. Joey laughed softly, wanted to kiss her but unsure of how she'd react.

"It must be great to be so in love like that," Caytlinne said. That was another thing Joey liked about her. He had been thinking that for years, but never told anybody. Caytlinne never kept quiet about anything.

"You mean you never have been?"

Caytlinne shook her head. "I never really dated."

"I've never really had a date."

Caytlinne laughed. She couldn't possibly see how someone couldn't like a person like Joey. He was the sweetest man she'd ever met. She wondered what his lips would feel like on her's, which made her feel really warm. She glanced at her watch. It was eight o'clock. "I'd better get going," she said.

Joey felt somewhat disappointed. "I'll walk you to your car."

The two walked to the front of the house, where her car was parked. "Your family is really nice," she said, trying to find her keys in her pocket. Joey found it weird how she called them family. He'd thought that for thirteen years, but never actually said it.

Caytlinne found the keys and opened the door. "I'll see you around."

"Bye, Cayt."

* * *

Inside the house, Stephanie was up in her room brushing her hair. After the twins put honey it a few weeks back she had tried to make sure it was perfect. Joey came in. "Steph, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Joey," Stephanie turned to face him.

"You've been on a lot of dates. How do you know when to kiss someone."

Stephanie found it weird how Joey asked her about this. Why not her uncle? "Wow, you two are getting serious!"

"Come on, Steph."

"You have to make sure they want to kiss you back, I guess."

"But how do you know?"

"You just…" Stephanie wasn't sure how to put it, "Know."

"_That helped_," Joey thought sarcastically.

A/N: I'm not sure what else to put in here besides a final chapter. If anyone wants to see anything you can instant message me at MeIsAJeenyus (it won't work if you have Yahoo!) or you can leave a review. And by the way, Me, I've been keeping the "Michelle's first date" thing in mind, but I think it might go better in a different story in my little "series".


	6. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: Chapters one and two

A/N: I really didn't get any suggestions I wanted to use (be patient, lalaura, it'll happen eventually.) so I'll just finish it off. It probably sucks, and to repeat the first chapter of Wedding Bells are Ringing, you don't need to tell me how bad it is.

Chapter 6 – The First Kiss

Joey and Caytlinne were sitting on the couch in the Tanner living room watching Most Outrageous Game Show Moments. Caytlinne had tried to get Joey to watch something other than cartoons for a change, and he had agreed to this because it was funny, according to Caytlinne anyway. Danny had taken Michelle and Denise out for ice cream and Stephanie went to the movies with a friend from work, so the two had the house to themselves.

"So, how is it?" Caytlinne asked during a commercial.

"Pretty good, Cayt."

"Especially that Hollywood Squares goof!"

"No, I liked the Family Feud one better."

"Oh you mean the one when…" Caytlinne was interrupted when the front door opened. It was Jesse with the twins.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Joey asked.

"Becky was tired," Jesse said, "I decided to give her the house for a while."

"Where's Michelle?" Nicky asked.

"She went out." Joey said.

"Aw, man!" Alex moaned, "What are we gonna do with the…" that was when he realized it wasn't just him and Nicky in the room.

"Guys," Caytlinne said standing up, "Why don't you take what you have in the kitchen and I'll help you find something to do with it."  
The two followed Caytlinne out of the room. "I don't like her," Nicky whispered to his brother.

"Why?" Alex whispered back, "She won't do anything to us."

"Wanna bet?" Caytlinne asked jokingly. The three walked into the kitchen.

Joey laughed. "I love the way she does that."

"You know," Jesse said, "You two make a pretty nice couple."

"I've always thought so, too."

"So how come you've never been on a date with her?"

"What do you mean?" Joey said, "Remember after the funeral?"

"Joey, watching Hannah-Barbara cartoons in her living room is not a date."

Joey thought about that one. "I see your point."

"You should take her someplace nice."

"Yeah," Joey said, "Like…dinner and a movie."

Caytlinne came out of the kitchen laughing. "What's so funny?" Jesse asked.

"They were planning to put a moldy orange on a chair and get Michelle to sit on it."

"And they got a moldy orange where?"

"Hey, it's your house," Caytlinne said, "Hey, Joey, I'd better get going. Jack said he had another script he wanted me to look at."

"Sure," the two hugged, "Bye, Cayt."

"Bye," she said to Joey. On her way to the door she said, "Bye, Jesse."

Jesse waved as she opened the door. When it closed, Jesse asked, "Why didn't you ask her?"

"I…" Joey started, "…I kinda started looking at her hair and…"

"Jeez, Joey!"

* * *

The next afternoon at Caytlinne's house, Jack was proofreading his script again. "Maybe this line should go here…"

"Jack, really, it was fine!" Caytlinne said. She was doing a crossword puzzle from People Magazine.

"I'm tired of bad reviews, Caytlinne!"

"Joey likes us."

"He's practically your husband, he has to like you!"

"And the exaggeration award goes to…Jack Becalle!"

"God, Caytlinne, have you seen the way the man looks at you?"

"Just my hair!"

"I think it's more than the hair."

"Yeah, like he…you really think so?"

The phone rang. Caytlinne ran up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Joey."

"Hi."

Joey had tried to figure out how to ask her out all that morning and the night before. He decided to just act casual about it. "You doing anything tonight?"

"Um…no." Caytlinne wondered why he asked that. Usually it was just, "Hey, you wanna watch Scooby Doo tonight?"

Joey suddenly started getting nervous. "You know, we've known each other a long…well, not really long, but still…" he was amazed to find out how much he sounded like Danny.

"Joey, stop rambling."

"Well, we've never really been out on an official date so I was wondering if…"

"So you're asking me out?"

"Yeah," Joey said, "Like, dinner and a movie or something."

"Sure," Caytlinne said, "Around five?"

"Sure," Joey felt relieved and extremely happy at the same time, "I'll meet you at the theater."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Joey hung up.

Caytlinne put the phone back on the receiver and flopped down on her bed sighing. Smiling ear to ear, she said to herself, "Finally!"

Joey sat down in a chair in the kitchen, hoping she wasn't just doing it to be nice. "_What am I thinking? We're already friends!_" he thought. But what if she didn't want to be more than that?

* * *

Joey nervously sat in the movie theater parking lot, waiting for Caytlinne's car to pull in. He checked his hair in the rear view mirror. It looked the same way it did when he left the house.

Joey saw the familiar sedan pull into the spot across from his. When he saw Caytlinne walk out, he got out of his car and walked up to her.

"So, what did you want to see?" Caytlinne asked, hoping it wasn't a kid's movie.

"The choice is yours."

The two walked up to the front of the theater where the showed the "Now Playing" list.

Caytlinne studied it for a while. "This looks pretty good."

"Alright."

The two walked inside and saw a huge line infront of the tickets. "Maybe we should try another theater," Caytlinne said.

"This is the only one that's a reasonable distance from our houses." Joey said. He couldn't expect her to know that, she had said that she hadn't been to a movie theater since she moved there.

"Is it worth the wait?"

Joey looked at the ticket seller. He posted a "Sold Out" sign over the poster for the movie they wanted to see. "I don't think so."

Caytlinne looked at the poster. "Yeah, I agree."

Joey was disappointed. He wanted the whole date to be perfect, and the movie being sold out wasn't exactly perfect. "We could just go to dinner."

"Alright."

The two got out of their cars. The restaurant was a short distance from the theater so they walked. "So," Joey said, "Was Jack's script any good?"

Caytlinne nodded. "Everyone says he should be an author."

"There's a talent I was never born with."

Caytlinne laughed. "You've got plenty of others."

"Name one that isn't comedy or hockey."

"Well," Caytlinne thought, "You're great around kids. I've seen you and the twins a lot and they really like you."

The two arrived at the restaurant. When they walked in they first saw a man at a desk. "Do you two have reservations?"

Joey then realized he forgot to make the reservations.

Caytlinne looked at him. "Yeah, Joey," she said, "Do we have reservations?"

"Actually, there's a funny story about that." Joey tried to laugh.

"Sir, if you don't have reservations I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The two walked out. Joey felt like a complete idiot. "_I can't believe I ruined the whole date!_" he thought. He looked at Caytlinne. She didn't seem too disappointed.

Joey, without realizing it, walked to Caytlinne's car with her. She turned around. "Joey, don't worry about it," she said. Joey smiled. He knew she meant it.

"Why don't you come over, we'll just eat there," Joey said.

"Sure."

Caytlinne got into her car and Joey walked over to his.

* * *

The two went in around back and sat on the bench. "I can't believe I forgot the reservations!" Joey said, still feeling awful.

"Joey, I'll live."

"It's just that I wanted this to be the perfect night."

"This is pretty perfect to me."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm serious," Caytlinne said, "I really like you Joey."

Joey couldn't help smiling. "I really like you, too."

Caytlinne laughed.

Suddenly, Joey was looking in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her even worse, but still wasn't sure how she'd react. Still, he wanted too, and there was only one way he could think of to get her to kiss him back. "Cayt…there's something that's been…" suddenly Caytlinne's lips were on his.

Joey almost forgot where he was. All he knew was that she was there, her lips on his. It felt like hours before the kiss ended. The first thing he thought was "_How did she feel?_"

Caytlinne looked in Joey's eyes. She couldn't believe she had done that! But still, she loved it. Her eyes still fixed in Joey's, she let out a soft, "Wow!"

A/N: I feel like I have to apologize. In my last story, I made sure all the characters fit in the plot, I edited it so many times, and you guys really seemed to like it. When I started this story I thought, "Well, they loved that story, so they'll probably love this story, too." So I didn't concentrate on it as much as the last one. I know this story is pretty bad, and pretty short. I know that characters like Steve, DJ, and Michelle weren't written in too well. I think I'll stop writing stories about just one character and focus more on the whole Tanner family.

My next story doesn't have a title yet, but it will be on the site soon.

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS

Thanks, FH Fan, for your reviews. It makes me so happy to find someone who really likes my writing

Thanks for the rest of the reviewers, you guys are great!

Thank you, Whose Line is it Anyway, for giving me inspiration for most of Chapter 2

Thanks to this site for the fortunate gift of not being hunted down my lawyers.

**Dedicated to Grandpa's memory**


End file.
